


Agate

by Emsiecat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eye Color, Eyes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat
Summary: Thorin admires a certain hobbit's eyes. He just can't quite decide what colour they are though.





	Agate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenKitty/gifts).



> A VERY short little drabble-fic I added to a tumblr post way back in 2015 and actually forgot about until I stumbled across it again today. I thought I might as well share it here too.
> 
> The idea came from this post by thehobbitpanda:  
> "One of my favorite things about the Bagginshield fandom is that everyone absolutely agrees on Thorin’s piercing bright blue eyes, but when it comes to Bilbo’s eyes everyone is just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ "
> 
> To which ahiddenkitty replied:  
> "One day I will work into a fic my personal belief that Thorin thinks Bilbo’s eyes are like slices of common agate, all blue and brown and grey together. It seems appropriate for someone so unassuming and yet so completely unique."
> 
> And pangur-pangur added:  
> "I am a thousand kinds of in love with that head canon!! Superb way to unite all the hither-to described shades of Bilbo’s eyes, and keeps in perfect dwarven tradition of ascribing quality and color to precious stones!!"
> 
> Aaand I couldn't help but write a little ficlet of my own too. I hope you don't mind, Kitty!

Sometimes he wondered if they might be sapphires, dazzling and bright as the sky and as clear and deep hued as a lake in summer sun. 

Other times emeralds sprung to mind; dark forests of hidden mystery and as charming as the rolling green hills of his far away home. 

Then there were the times they resembled a thunder head on the horizon, flashes of bright lightning heralding a warning not to cross him when he was thus vexed; tumultuous and shadowed like a raven’s wing. 

Still more colours came to light: the brown of the loamy earth he so loved, chips of amber, and veins of gold. How many different shades could eyes contain? It was inconceivable. A riddle that Thorin could not answer… Bilbo would probably know the answer, but therein lay the problem; it was his eyes Thorin was puzzling over, and if the dwarf admitted to spending so long considering the colour of his eyes, the hobbit might laugh at him, or else find it odd and troubling.

No, it was better to stay quiet about such things and simply keep his thoughts to himself. But still… He did wonder what colour they could be defined as… Perhaps there were no defining Bilbo’s eyes, much like the hobbit himself then. A puzzle that could never be completely solved. 

It was only when visiting Erebor’s mines a few days later that Thorin realised there was in fact a likeness he could associate with Bilbo’s eyes after all. 

Agate! 

He had walked passed a small wheelbarrow full when he caught sight of a few of the same shifting shades in them as in Bilbo’s eyes. 

It was fitting really, Thorin smiled to himself as he admired the small hoard of agate. Bilbo was not simply sapphire or emerald, certainly not gold. He was unassuming and oft overlooked, but precious beyond measure to those who knew him. Certainly then, agate was the best comparison to Bilbo’s eyes.


End file.
